


Dichotomy

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebulous character study/ PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

Quorra was face down against the pillows, fingers entwined with other fingers, grasping them hard while she moaned rhythmically with each thrust she was taking. Clu's mouth was against the back of her neck, alternating between kisses and bites, and the scratchiness of his stubble added to it. His whole body pinned Quorra's lithe form into the bed beneath them, his thighs spread her legs wide as he took what he wanted. She didn't fight, and every one of her white circuits was tinged with bright purple. His own were shades different as well, the gold a faded tone on the edges of his circuit lines. They were too wrapped up in the heat of the encounter to pay much attention to it. Both of them had needed this for some time.

* * *

She had shown some defiance when Rinzler first brought her to him, but she proved to be somewhat accomodating as the microcycles passed. He had made a token effort to make her comfortable while keeping her guessing why he retained her instead of reprogramming her, and she responded with passive acceptance. There would be work, imbibing of energy, he would make a play at her, she would refuse, and then there would be silence full of pointed ingoring of the other. The first night he had pushed had ended up with her mending broken code, and he regretted the damage. He had mangled something that was nearly perfect, as much as it struck him to admit it. Many nights passed like this. 

He damned Kevin for every single one.

* * *

This night had been different. He had skipped their nightly dance of push and shove. Quorra sat in the room staring at his back wondering when he'd step away from his work, to start the match anew, but he never did. Shoulders twitched occasionally as his fingers tapped the screen of the tablet in his lap. The room was silent.

She finally rose from her seat and stood behind him, then gently tapped a finger against his disk, letting it slide along the rim. His fingers stopped.

'What is it?' The tapping resumed.

'You're quiet. I'd be relieved if it wasn't unusual.'

'I don't feel in the mood to threaten you tonight, is all.'

"You never threatened me, Clu. I just feel sorry for you.'

He stood then, and threw the tablet across the room. It clattered against the wall, then was still. Quorra stepped back a pace, expecting him to turn, but he didn't. His shoulders almost. . .he seemed a little less imposing tonight than she was used to. Kevin had done that often, and she stepped forward to do what she always did then, and put her hands on his arms, resting her cheek against one shoulder.

They stood in silence like that for a while, looking out over Tron City towards the central spire.

* * *

Now they were all tangled limbs and sloppy kisses and misplaced touches except where circuit met circuit. He rumbled deep in his chest as he slid into her, and she clawed his skin when his thrusts sent her too close to overload. When they came to afterwards, Quorra crawled closer and held on to Clu, putting her lips against his ear.

'I never said I hated you.' She kissed him again before sliding out of the bed, leaving the room to return to her own.

Clu spent the rest of the microcycle lying alone.


End file.
